The Efficient Separation Processes Integrated Program (ESPIP) has been created by the U.S. Department of Energy (DOE) to develop and integrate processes for remediation efforts. Under the program, promising technologies are developed for application to the separation and concentration of radionuclides and hazardous components; however, this invention pertains to a greater variety of materials and includes separation of many different metals from solutions containing same.
Among the major radioactive waste problems is the Hanford underground tank site that currently has many underground storage tanks containing high-level waste (HLW). These tanks have a wide variety of problems. Processing of nuclear materials for the national defense over the last 40 years has left the tanks filled with highly active nuclear waste, and some of them pose immediate safety concerns. The tank wastes pose particularly complex problems because they are inhomogeneous: the tank can be categorized in these type's; saltcake, supernatant, and sludge. The sludge is the most difficult to treat because of its complexity and multiple phases.
The major radionuclides of concern are .sup.137 Cs, .sup.90 Sr, and TRU elements. These contaminants must be removed before the bulk of the waste can be disposed of as low level waste. The use of current technologies to process these tank wastes would present two major problems. First, the quantity of glass produced would exceed Hanford's goal, set under its "Clean Option Strategy" for pretreatment, of producing fewer than 1000 canisters of glass to contain these radionuclides for deposit in a deep geologic repository. Second, a rather complex pretreatment facility is being planned to meet clean option goals, but this facility is still decades away from completion. Means to begin early processing of tank wastes are needed much sooner to start process of final disposal for the wastes. The complexity of the regulator issues can delay cleanup when such activities are involved. The problems could be addressed by the development of modular processes and compact operating units that provide adequate decontamination without requiring the construction of complex facilities.
The broader application of this technology is the recovery of soluble metals and the decontamination of process and natural waters from radionuclides and toxic metals using this compact, transportable technology.